Soldier's DutyGuardian Upon the Wall
by The-Last-Hero
Summary: Just read, It's hard to summarise


I am Owen Freeborn; soldier to King Theoden and like many other soldiers I am standing, waiting to face my fate upon the deeping wall. I look around and note the worry and fright all to clear on some of the soldiers, many of which are either too young or too old to be fighting in a war. A young boy standing next to me looks up and smiles, a weak frightened smile. "What is your name young sir?" I ask trying to comfort the boy "Gareth sir, Gareth Almsay" he answers, his voice wavering "Well young Gareth, stick with me and I will help you through this" I proclaim, feeling a surge of pride as Gareth's face lights up. My duty as a soldier is to protect all the civilians and defend the king at all costs, but right now I have found a different goal and that is to make sure that Gareth and all the other fighting children live to see another summer. I feel it is my duty to help those who haven't even held a blade. 'The King must be at his wits end if he recruited mere Children' I think to myself almost scorning myself for bad mouthing the king. A sudden tide of babbling and frightened mumbling marks the arrival of Sauron's grand army of about ten thousand or so I heard. "This is going to be a long night" I say to no one in particular just as the rain starts to fall. "What's happening?" Gareth asks still rather uncomfortable "Get ready and remember stay near me," I answer taking position partially in front of Gareth, with my sword raised "and so it begins" I add, glad that the wall is between us and the opposing army. With a simple drop of an arm the fight breaksout, arrows litter the sky and bodies fall from all around. The situation worsens as uruk hai are able to breach our defenses and scramble on top of the wall, weakening our first line of defense. "This is the turning of the tides" I proclaim watching eagerly as more and more uruk hai amble up.But the worse does come to worst as a large explosion blows a huge hole in the wall that is instantly filled with charging Uruk hai. I instinctively push Gareth behind me and swing my sword, easily decapitating the berserked uruk hai.More and more Uruk Hai charge blindly through the gaping hole and I easily see that we will soon get overwhelmed and our ranks are decreasing.  
  
I take down yet another enemy and look to Gareth just as an arrow hits me square in the shoulder and my sword clatters to the ground as I shout in pain. Gareth instantly grabs my sword and hands it back to me just as an arrow hits me in the leg and I collapse to the ground gritting my teeth fighting the pain. My vision is suddenly blocked as a looming Uruk Hai stares at me and smiles evilly as it raises its sword, but I see another blade come swinging in and the Uruk Hai collpases, without a head on it's neck. I look to Gareth who smiles weakly holding a blood stained sword "I am not all that useless" Gareth says in jest helping me back to my feet and I nod and smile before pulling the arrow out of my leg "Gareth If things get really bad I want you to run and hide, play dead whatever just keep yourself out of the line of fire" I proclaim and raise my sword in defiance. Sure enough things do go down hill as our defenses weaken, not being able to handle the sheer numbers of Uruk Hai. I block out the hopelessness and begin to think about my family; my wife Leena and my own baby boy Zachary, waiting and worried all depending on me. I breathe deeply and go sword to sword with an Uruk Hai, my wounded leg and shoulder were not helping factors in this fight, but then it happens. The Uruk Hai knocks me off balance and I feel it's cold steel go straight through my chest and I fall to my knees trying hard to breathe. I then fall to the cold hard floor, the rain soothing to the touch and I look up at Gareth, my mind finally at peace "Run boy, This is not for you" I gasp and Gareth turns and runs not looking back and for the last time I smile, just as a sword goes straight through my throat and everything goes dark and silent. 


End file.
